


A Lost Soul

by LukeCrowell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeCrowell/pseuds/LukeCrowell
Summary: A young muggle born meets the darkest wizard in the history of the wizard kind.





	1. The Girl in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young muggle born meets the darkest wizard in the history of the wizard kind.

This is my first attempt at writing a Harry Potter Fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy. I think it's obvious, but Harry Potter world belongs to its Goddess, J.K.Rowling.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort was walking along a street in a muggle village. He was quite angry that one of his most trusted servants, Bellatrix, had let go of Potter at the Malfoy Mansion. He clutched his wand in his hand as he wondered how many times that boy would escape his fate. How much more did he have to wait? 

As he thought, his eyes wandered around to see muggles walking around with their families clutching their clothes tightly. There was snow on the roof of the houses he passed by, caused by the snowfall a couple of hours ago. Seeing the happy muggles, he took out his wand still hidden inside the sleeve of his robes, ready to cast a spell which would kill them without ever knowing what or who did it. But something caught his attention. He saw a little girl playing in the snow covered playground, all alone in this cold weather. She must be 4-5 years old. He first thought she was simply an abandoned muggle girl, but something piqued his interest. She was making snowballs, but her right hand was not touching the ground or the snow. 

She was a witch! 

He looked on in astonishment as he wondered what a young witch was doing here in this filthy muggle village. She must be a mudblood, he thought. He moved towards the girl with his wand still hidden behind his sleeve ready to kill the innocent girl and asked with a cold, high pitched voice, "Where are your parents, girl?"  
The girl, her eyes still on the snowball that she was making, replied, "They will be here in a few minutes. They have gone to buy me a new toy." Voldemort knew her parents had lied to her. He put his wand back inside his robes. 

The girl seems gifted. If I took her in, she would be a valuable and a loyal servant. I would raise her. She would be in my debt.

As he thought about finding a potentially powerful and loyal servant, he smirked. "Your parents won’t be arriving soon. Come with me girl. You have a magical talent I have not seen recently. I will hone your skills and make you a powerful witch." This time the girl moved her eyes upward and nodded at his blood red eyes.

He gripped her hand tightly and apparated with her to a small house in a remote village. He left her hand and they both went inside. 

The girl saw her wrist where he held her hand. It was red and was aching a bit. But she was used to pain. The house seemed big with four rooms and a kitchen. There was a locked narrow door which she thought would go the basement. She saw two people coming out of a room which seemed like a bedroom. It was quite dark and had some news clipping of a person who seemed like the one who carried her there. Strangely, the pictures were moving! The man and woman came and knelt down on their knees and the man said cowering, "My L...Lord , what brings you here? What service you demand to your loyal servants?" 

Voldemort spoke in a cold voice, filled with anger and disgust. "Loyal, McPikket? You betrayed me when I was gone. You worked with the mudbloods and blood traitors so that you could lead a peaceful life with your daughter and wife." At this the woman start sobbing into her robes. 

The man pleaded, "Forgive us, my Lord. We made a grave mistake and repented by losing our daughter. We also gave you information about Grindelwald's whereabouts. Tell us, my Lord, what more can we do to prove our loyalty to you?" Voldemort slashed his wand in air and blood started to gush from the man's cheek.

"Why are you so concerned about your daughter, McPickket? She was a squib, a disgrace to your family's name. I did you a favour by taking her life. And the information you gave me was helpful, but I have no use for it.” 

The blood stopped flowing out of the man's cheek. McPikket, ignoring his wife's incessant sobs, joined his hands and pleaded, "Yes my Lord. I can't thank you enough for getting rid of that filth. But.." his voice trailed away. 

"But what, McPikket?" Voldemort looked down at his servant. The man slid back a step and pointing at his wife, said, "She can't become a mother. She is barren. She can't bear a child, my lord." 

Voldemort’s voice rose in frustration, "Is it my fault that she cannot bear a child? I asked you to leave her and marry someone else, but you did not listen. This is your punishment!" 

"No, my Lord..." The man started to cry and brought a hand to his face, attempting to cover his eyes. Ignoring his sobs, Voldemort continued, "However, I acknowledge your recent efforts to repent on your mistakes. Your lord is merciful." He gestured the child to come forward, sneering at the couple who knelt before him. "She is your child from today. She is quite proficient at using magic. Raise her. Train her. I will retrieve her after I have killed Potter." The man looked at the little girl and questioned, "But her parents?"

"They are dead. From today both of you will raise her. Consider it your salvation." Voldemort spoke, his voice slightly louder than before. Mr. McPikket didn't want to adopt some filthy looking orphan but he could not argue with Voldemort. He had no choice. He looked at his wife and gestured for her to move towards the girl. The wife obediently did what was asked for and gingerly walked towards the girl. She asked her with a gentle, motherly tone, "What is your name?"

The girl took a step back but kept looking in the eyes of the woman standing in front of her. After a few moments she replied "Emily Jones. What are yours?"

************************************


	2. A feeling of Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Emily is trying to deal with her new life, her feelings for Voldemort keeps on growing!!

As Emily laid on her bed, she thought about the events that unfolded the night before. She was taken in by a complete stranger. He looked scary but was not surprised to see her doing strange things like making a snowball without using her hands. He did not even rebuke her. He called her a 'witch' but she did not hate the way he said it.

Why were the owners of this house, McPikket, afraid of him? They even called him Lord. Was he some sort of a noble? Do nobles even exist in this time and age? He was also talking about killing someone. But why?

Last night, the man who called himself Voldemort had asked her to practise magic. She didn’t realize what she was doing at the playground was considered magic. He also asked her to stay at the house for a few days and that he would come and meet her once every week. 

She got up from her bed and looked around. In her opinion, the room was rather large compared to her own room. It reminded her of the rooms of those big mansions she saw while watching TV with her parents. There was a cupboard on the right hand side of the king- sized bed she was resting on and a chandelier that hung from the ceiling. She walked tiredly towards the mirror near the left edge of the bed. The mirror was double her size and quite old-fashioned. She looked herself in the mirror, her blonde hair resting on her shoulder. The mark on her wrist where that man held her when he magically transported them there had already faded away. As she stared into the mirror, she heard the door open and watched as Elizabeth stepped into the room.

What an old-fashioned name!

She walked in and gave the little girl a kind smile. Even though she had been polite to her, the girl had been wary. She somehow reminded her of her mother when she was in a good mood. 

"You are.. up! Well then take a bath and come to the living hall for breakfast! I have prepared bacon, eggs and orange juice." Elizabeth chirped. 

Emily nodded with a blank face whilst the woman turned back and walked towards the door. Emily thought she saw a smirk before the woman left the room. The girl went back towards staring into the mirror, pulling off the gown she was wearing. There were bruise marks on her body. She felt a bit of pain when she touched them. Her mother had been beating her for some time. She was usually nice and gentle but whenever Emily would do strange things like move her fork just by staring at it or growing her favourite flower just after her mother cut it, she would get annoyed and would usually scream at her. She did not remember when she started doing 'magic' but at first, things would start happening on their own. She’d switch off the light bulb when she was in her bed just by thinking about it or when she would accidentally reduce the amount of broccoli on her plate. 

Gradually, she started doing magic at her will. She liked doing it but for some reason her mother hated it. She would generally yell and scream at Emily. However, a few months ago when they visited a church, she deliberately moved some chairs noisily in front of her. She thought it was a cool prank but supposedly her mother didn't like it. When they got home her mother took off a belt from her father's trousers and punished her. It seemed she was scared of Emily. She even took her to church to get her baptized. When the Father was sprinkling water on her forehead she made the water disappear. She enjoyed the confused look on him but her mother was very angry and she again punished her. She even called her a 'witch' and 'Satan's child'. Her mother would sometimes starve her and lock her up for hours in the storage room. She said it was all for her sake. Emily would be cured and the demon would leave. She would even go to her father to tell what her mother did to her but he would just tell her off.

The morning before, her mother looked quite mad and her parents even fought violently. In the evening they told her they were going to eat outside. After having dinner they left her at the playground and didn’t come back. She waited for about an hour and after that, she knew she had been abandoned. She wasn’t upset. She wanted to leave that house for quite some time. And that day her wish came true. She had left her parents and now she could do 'strange' stuff all she wanted. 

After taking a bath, Emily went downstairs to eat breakfast. She sat down at the dining table with her 'new parents'. Her new family ate in silence while she gulped down the delicious food noisily. She ate all she could, actually eating too much owing to the fact she was being starved for the past few days. After finishing her meal, Glifford McPikket, her new father, gestured her to move to the courtyard and added softly, 

“Emily dear, Can you wait outside? I want to talk to you about something. I’ll be there shortly.”

She nodded and walked briskly to her designated place. In the courtyard, she saw a few flower pots lined up at the opposite end of the door, floor covered with freshly cut grass and the leaf archway at the door adding to its beauty. 

While she was admiring the courtyard and wondering what Mr. McPikket wanted to tell her, he called her out from the door, sounding exhausted. "How are you Emily, dear?”

"I am fine." Emily responded excitedly. 

Nodding with a weary smile on his face, he continued. “The Dark Lord wants me to train you in magic." She nodded enthusiastically.

At last she would be able to freely use her strange powers.

"You will also need this." He threw a wooden stick at her which was irregularly shaped like a rod with intricate designs. 

The rod was about a foot long with different thickness on both the ends. Examining the rod, she asked him, "What is it?" 

"It's called a wand. With this, you can control your magic and aim your spells properly."

Looking at her puzzled face, he continued, "Spells are incantations to perform a particular task. Watch closely now." Aiming his wand at a lawn mower some distance away, he shouted. "Flipendo!". 

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, bluish grey light shot from the tip of the wand and the lawn mower was pushed back a few meters. Emily was surprised. She thought she could do it even without chanting the weird and complex word. She stared at the object, trying to move it. The object budged but stayed there. 

Noticing her, Mr. McPikket laughed. "You won't be able to control your magic without a wand at that distance." She was disappointed but was excited to know that she was going to learn something new. 

Over the course of a few hours, Glifford taught her how to handle the grip on the wand and a few basic spells. Watching her practice, he was amazed at how fast she had grasped everything he taught her.

Where did Dark Lord find a brat like that? With her progress, she would be a full-fledged death eater in a few years.

“That’s enough for today.” He motioned her to stop after she had easily mastered the last spell he taught her. “Let’s continue tomorrow.” She nodded and walked back to her room pleased with herself.

Emily laid in her bed at night-time, eagerly waiting for the /Dark Lord/ to arrive. A couple of hours ago, a terrified Mr. McPikket had announced that man’s visit. She had been enjoying herself over the past few days, practising magic, eating delicious and proper meals and the couple was kind to her. 

She couldn't be much happier. 

She was tired from her training in the afternoon, so she didn't realize when she fell asleep. Her short slumber was disturbed by a loud pop outside her room just a few meters away from the porch. Rubbing her eyes, she got out of her bed and trudged to the living room. 

Voldemort entered the house looking exhausted. Ha had a lead on the whereabouts of the Elder wand and thus had been travelling for the last couple of days but eventually hit a dead end. During his travels, he also thought about how the girl could become his loyal servant. She is gifted, yes. He had no doubts about that but in order to manipulate her, he needed to change his methods. Since she was a little girl his tactics, such as charming his teachers with knowledge or seducing his death eaters with ideas of wizarding supremacy, to obtain what he desires wouldn’t work. Eventually, he came across a clever plan. 

He would provide the /love/ and the family that she desires and in return, she would give him her unwavering loyalty. 

He saw Emily waiting for him beside the sofa in the living room. 

Foolish child.

He gave her a smile, hiding behind it was a smirk that showed his true intentions. 

"How are you, Emily? Is your training going well?” He kept his voice gentle and the contempt in his voice went unnoticed by her. 

She moved forward and hugged him. Emily was so small that she could only reach Voldemort's waist. "I am fine, daddy. My training is going good too. Mr.McPikket taught me a lot of spells." Her smile was glowing showing how happy she was. 

At the word /Daddy/ and the affectionate gesture she showed him, Voldemort's eyes were filled with such a murderous intent that terrified the McPikket couple standing in the far corner of the room but went unnoticed by innocent Emily who was still hugging him. 

Hiding his intent, he patted the girls' head and spoke in an affectionate way, his eyes glinting with greed, "That's good, my daughter. Soon you will be powerful enough to help your father."

After a few moments, she separated herself from him and spoke sadly, "When's that? I want you to take me away now." 

Thinking she is not happy here, he glared at the terrified couple, ready to punish them. "Why? Don't you like it here?" 

Emily oblivious to Voldemort’s intent, replied, "No, it's not that. Mr. and Mrs. McPikket are nice. I just want to live with you." 

Voldemort turned towards her and in an authoritative tone, spoke "Soon." 

She stared at him for a few moments, her innocence ignoring the obvious malice in his eyes. He corrected himself. "Soon Emily. Just give me a few days and you will live with me. I will even train you myself." Pointing at the McPikkets, he continued in his condescending yet gentle tone. "Go to your room. I need to talk to Glifford here." Slightly disappointed, Emily walked back to her room.

Over the next few weeks, McPikkets followed the same routine giving Emily delicious meals three times a day, training her in the afternoon and treating her like a family. But she was unhappy because her /daddy/ hadn’t come to visit her after his visit few weeks ago. A few days ago, she even asked Mr. McPikket to contact her father about his next visit there. He promised her that he would ask Voldemort but he hadn’t. Earlier that morning, he almost yelled at her because of her incessant nagging, reducing her on the verge of tears. She went back to her room teary-eyed ignoring Mr. McPikket’s attempt at apologies.

After what seems like a couple of minutes, Emily heard her bedroom door open. Shutting the door quietly, Elizabeth came inside and asked in her usual chirpy tone, "Do you want to eat something, Emily?" 

She was hungry but she wanted to know when her father would arrive. Slightly raising her voice, she asked. "When is he going to come? Have you asked him?” 

Mrs.McPikket politely lied, "Yes but he asked us to tell you that he is quite busy and may not visit for few days.”

"But he did not say goodbye. Why did he not say goodbye?" Emily was pretty upset. 

Wanting to see him now, she tried to run towards the door but Elizabeth stopped her. Emily was trying to move but Elizabeth had tightly held her hand. Her kind and cheerful expression instantly turned into a scowl. She had not taken care of an orphan if Voldemort had not threatened them.

“Let me go.” pleaded Emily, trying to free her hand but the strength of an adult was too much for a child. 

Annoyed, she slapped Emily with such a force that caused her to hit her head on a small cupboard beside the door. The little girl sat whimpering on the floor with one hand gently massaging the swollen area at the back of her head. She looked at the woman standing in front with her eyes filled with rage. Even before Elizabeth could react, she was blasted off her feet and was thrown across the room, hitting her head on the far edge of the bed and laid unconscious on the cold floor. The enraged Emily looked startled over the unconscious woman. She dozed off, exhausted because of the unintentional use of her magic, as she heard footsteps growing louder in the distance.


	3. The Rescue

Emily slowly roused from her tired slumber, feeling the cold floor on her bare skin. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the surrounding light, she saw a half-empty room all around her, dimly lit and covered with the most horrible things she had ever seen. The human skulls lined up on the shelf on the wall with bones that did not seem to belong to any man. She stood up and turned right to face the wall on which awful looking dolls, pierced with nails, hung. Funnily shaped objects, immersed in glass, were kept in the open cupboard behind her. She remembered that she had seen those in a book in her previous school.

Those were human organs.

Emily almost threw up. She ran up the stairs and banged loudly on the door. 

"Let me out. Let me out." She screamed at the top of her voice but there was no response from the other side. 

The McPikkets were either out or they were ignoring the loud banging of the basement door, the latter more plausible. She had been locked up in the basement. After a few minutes, she stopped banging. Her stomach was growling and she was feeling scared. She wanted to get out of that room anyhow. After some time, she resumed the pounding, her anger rising with every thump on the door. Each bang was getting louder than the previous one. The door blasted open suddenly and Emily ran out in the living room, faced the McPikkets, relaxing on the couch, shivering with rage.

"WHY DID YOU LOCK ME UP?” Her voice was trembling with anger.

"Because you attacked me." Elizabeth chastised Emily before Mr. McPikett could respond. 

"LIAR." Emily could not believe that she would lie. 

"Who are you calling a liar, girl!" Mr. McPikket had his wand out in his hands. Before Emily could do anything, he shouted, "Stupefy." She was hit by a jet of red light and fell on her head on the marble floor that rendered her unconscious. 

The following days were blurry for Emily. She was chained to the wall of the basement and was kept in a semi-conscious state all the time. Whatever McPikkets were using was quite effective in rendering her in a dizzy state. They were giving her food but it was barely enough for her to gain strength. They would come to the basement and used spells that would make her follow their every command. If she would refuse to eat her food, they would force her and she would start feeling dizzy. If they sensed that she is coming to her senses, they would force potions down her throat to weaken her. That went on for almost two weeks. She thought her torture would stop soon when her 'father' would arrive but she was wrong. Voldemort never checked on her again!

He must be busy. He must definitely be busy. Remember Emily he saved you from your pathetic life. It's the McPikkets who are evil. He was your only saviour.

The hope that her 'father', Voldemort was coming to rescue would keep her alive. One day, she heard a loud commotion coming from above. She heard screams, the noise of objects clattering on the walls and the ground and the deafening noises of explosions. Everything went silent quickly and she heard the basement door blasted open and saw a dark figure approaching her. 

"Are you alright?" The figure asked her. "We have a little girl chained up here." He shouted in the distance while waving his wand and her chains fell off on the ground.

She had gotten weak over the past few weeks. While he carried her up the stairs, she fell asleep. 

She woke up with a start. At first, she thought she was chained to the bed but after a few moments realized that her body felt heavy. After looking around she realized that she was in a hospital. But the hospital was not the kind she had seen before. There were weird plants that she had never seen anywhere. The other patient in her room had tentacles sprouting from her mouth. If she had not been screaming, Emily would have found it funny. She had a weird thought that she might have been admitted to a mental hospital. The McPikkets might have finally cracked her and when they could not handle her anymore, they sent her here but the more she thought about it, the more absurd her thought sounded. 

“Arghh!” Emily suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head. 

“Don’t push yourself, dear!” A dark woman in her mid-40s wearing blue robes was standing near the bed with a kind smile over her face. 

Emily looked up and barraged her with the questions. “Who are you? Where am I? What is this place?” In her weakened and exhausted state, the words were no more than a whisper.

“Now now! You should rest. It seems you have gone through a lot. But you are safe now. You are at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Remedies. My name is Jess Morgenstern. I am a healer here.”

Emily was recovering at a considerable rate. It had been a couple of weeks since she was admitted there. Most of her injuries were healed and she felt a lot calm in the past few days. Jess Morgenstern told her it was because she had been giving Emily a medicinal potion that had calmed her nerves. Emily couldn't remember the name of it though. 

She was trying to play with a picture book that the kind healer had given her. It took her a day to figure it out that she could fill it up just by imagining it! She saw Jess come in with a couple of women dressed in yellow robes.

Weird!

“Hello Emily, dear. How are you feeling today?” She asked Emily in a low, soft voice.

Emily didn't answer and continued staring at the picture book in front of her. 

“I have good news for you. Your injuries have already healed so you don’t have to stay here anymore.” 

Emily nodded with a stoic expression and wondered where she could be going. She had no home left. Were they going to throw her on the streets or would they send her to the McPikkets? She wished they don’t take her back because she was sure she couldn't spend even a moment with them anymore. 

Tears started to well up in her eyes. Realizing that Emily was crying, Jess hugged her and whispered, “Don’t worry. You aren't going anywhere bad. These witches will take you to Helga’s Orphanage for Lost Witches and Wizards. The witches there are quite nice and they will take care of you.” Jess smiled at her and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. She summoned a small trunk and with a wave of her wand packed up Emily’s things. 

“Let’s go. There are a lot of kids there just like you. You will feel right at home.” One of the two witches having blonde hair and a relatively lean frame beamed. She reminded Emily of Elizabeth McPikket!

Like me?

Emily wondered if the kids there were also bullied and abandoned by their parents, tortured by their guardians and chained in the basement. She wished that her ‘father’, Voldemort, would take her away and live with her. She missed him a lot. He was the only person who seemed to have cared for her. 

Emily stood up from her bed and hesitatingly grabbed the lean witch’s hand. She walked out of the hospital room hoping that the orphanage could be better than any place she ever had lived in.

********


End file.
